Is this my life or hell Walking Dead videogame version S2
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: Laura's adventure continues and not only does she meet new friends, but new dangers as well. Will she be able to find her family or lose everyone she holds dear?
1. All That Remains

Name: Laura Jacobs

Ethnicity: Caucasian-American

Age: 7 [later 8]

Gender: Female

Looks: Dark brown hair with 2 strands pulled and held back by a moderate sap green hair-tie, light brown eyes, slightly pale[later dark brown hair to elbows and slightly tan].

Height: Slightly taller than in episode 5[later Clementine's height in New Day].

Outfit: Same as in episode 5, except she wears a pink jacket, grey leggings and white flat[later long-sleeved dark green shirt under a short-sleeved purple shirt, navy jeans, white socks and blue and white sneakers].

Relations: Carley [Mother, unknown], Doug [Father, unknown], unborn/possibly born brother/sister[unknown], Clementine [Foster sister], Ben Paul [Surrogate brother], Group [Family, unknown], Colin [Crush/Boyfriend], Felicity [Stuffed rabbit].

Recap: Laura somehow heals her and Lee's Walker bites, possibly hinting the cure is contained in her body. Her and Lee escape from Savannah and find there group. However, after a month her, Colin, Duck and Clementine get separated by Walkers and are left to fend for themselves. After several weeks, they find Christa, Omid and Ben.

* * *

Name: William "Billy" Johnston

Ethnicity: African-American

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Looks: Black hair, tall, brown eyes.

Height: A foot taller than Sarah.

Outfit: Black shirt, blue coat, grey jeans, black boots.

Relations: Unnamed parents[deceased], Rebecca[aunt], Alvin[uncle], unborn cousin/possible half-cousin.

* * *

Name: Jessa

Ethnicity: Asian

Age: 5

Gender: Female

Looks: Black hair, blue eyes, pale.

Height: Laura's in A New Day

Outfit[dress]: Loose River Gingham One Piece

[White tights and orange lace-up flats]

Relations: Jessica[Surrogate mother, deceased], Walter[father], Matthew[father].


	2. New Joy & Tragedy

My Pov

It had been 6 months since Ben, Christa and Omidfound us and I was at least happy to be back with them. We had arrived at Gil'sPitstop to find shelter, if just for a little while. Right now, Christa and Omid were having a humorous argument on what to name their baby.

Christa: "Omid, you can't be serious."

Omid: "I am."

Christa: "We are not doing that."

Omid: "Why not?"

Christa: "Because!" Christa was around 9 months, so the baby was due any day now. Thinking about Christa having her baby made wonder about my mom.

Ben: "Don't worry Laura. We'll find the and all of them will be fine." I smiled at my brother.

Omid: "Come on Christa, what's wrong with 'Omid'?"

Christa: "We're not calling our baby Omid. One of you is enough. Guys, a little help please."

Clementine: "What if it's a girl?"

Colin: "I'd really like the baby to be a girl." Growing up with 2 older brothers, I would think so.

Omid: "We'll call her Genevieve. I don't care."

Christa: "How can you not care?" Christa, Omid and Ben went into the men's restroom. We went into the girls' room. I checked the stalls. Luckily, we were alone.

Me: "We're good." We sat our packs on the sink. I looked in the mirror and saw my face covered with dirt.

Clementine: "Here Laura." She handed me a rag she already wetted down.

Me: "Thanks sis." I wiped my face and looked in the mirror. "Much better." I moved my arm and accidently knocked over the water bottle and it rolled underneath a stall. "Dang it!" I went the stall and opened the door. I saw the bottle, but before I reached for it, I heard the door open. Before I could look to see who it , Clem pushed me into the stall and the boys ran into the one next to us. I went to say something, but Clementine put a finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet. We both got on top of the toilet. I looked through the crack of stall door. Whoever it was picked up my gun off the sink. Nice move, moron. The person went to leave, but my foot slipped, causing the seat to hit the bowl. The person came back and spotted us.

Woman: "I see all of you. Get out here." We were forced out of the stalls. The woman looked through all our bags, while keep the gun pointed at us. "What else you got?"

Duck: "We don't have anything."

Colin: "All we have is what's in our packs." She went back to looking. I caught a quick glimpse in the mirror and saw Ben had come to check on us. He looked at the woman and then at us. He went to slowly get the gun from her, but the door slammed behind him. The woman, startled by the sound, turned and fired.

Me: "NOOO!" Ben turned and looked at us. He grabbed his chest and fell to the ground. I felt sick. I wanted to yell, but I just cried instead. Christa and Omid ran into the restroom.

Christa: "Oh my God..."

Omid: "Who the fuck are you?!" While the woman had her back turned, I picked up my gun and shot her in the head. I dropped the gun and held Ben.

Me: "Ben...Ben can you hear me?" I felt like my heart had just been ripped out and stepped on.

Ben: "Laura..." We all looked at Ben. "You...need...to kill me..." I shook my head. Colin placed a hand on my shoulder.

Colin: "He's right Laura." I didn't want to. Colin took picked up the gun. I walked to Clementine and she hugged me.

*_BANG_*

The moment I heard the gunshot, the realization that for the second time I lost my brother came crashing down on me.

* * *

*16 months later*

Clementine's Pov

I was 11 now. Colin had turned 9 and Duck was going to be 13 soon. Laura had disappeared a couple of weeks after Emma was born. We were attacked by Walkers and when we went back to find her, we only found a pool of blood. We all assumed that the Walkers had gotten her. We were in North Carolina now, but we were heading Wellington.

Emma: "Ah." I saw Colin holding his baby sister, Emma Laura. Yeah, Laura was her middle name. Christa and Omid's idea.

Colin: "Emma, what are you doing?" She was pulling on Colin's hair.

Christa: "Colin, if you'd stop teasing her, she'd stop pulling on your hair."

Colin: "Momma, she pulls on my hair all the time."

Omid: "That just means she likes your hair."

Colin: "Sure Daddy." Colin had been calling Christa and Omid his parents. He even told me one time, they _were_ his parents. Then the fire started to die out. "Shit."

Duck: "Hold on." Duck dug through his bag, pulled out 2 wads of paper and threw them on the wood. I took out my lighter, lit some kindling and got the fire blazing.

Me: "Nice job, Duck."

Duck: "Thanks. Laura showed me how to-" He stopped talking when he realized he mentioned Laura's name. We had all promised not to mention her. It was quiet for a long time, until a scream cut through the air.

Colin: "What was that?" It sounded like a girl. We put out the fire, grabbed our things and ran in the direction the screams came from. We came to the river and saw a man attacking a girl. We couldn't see who it was. Then the girl pushes the man to a Walker, that devours him. The girl was surrounded by Walkers and was getting close to falling into the river. I don't know what caused me to say it, but I just had a feeling it was her.

Me: "LAURA!" A flash of lightning lit up the area as the girl turned and it was her. She was alive! Her hand slipped and she fell into the rampaging water. I didn't hesitate for a second. I jumped in the river. I felt a sharp pain, but ignored it. I swam up and swam to her. "Laura, grab my hand!"

Laura: "Clementine!" She grabbed my hand and we floated downriver, with the others calling out to us.


	3. Meeting New Friends & Disagreements

My Pov

I felt cold, wet and felt pain around my stomach. The guy who grabbed me had punched me in the stomach before I managed to get away. I opened my eyes, but then closing them after light hit them. Then I opened them again and saw someone standing over me. I groggily looked up and saw it was Clementine. It was really her.

Clementine: "Laura, you're alright!" She knelt down and cradled me in her arms. This felt like a dream, but it was real. "We thought you were dead! We saw the puddle of blood and thought-"

Me: "I know sis. I wanted to go back, but Walkers kept getting in the way and I didn't make it back in time." I hugged her back and I realized I was crying. "I've missed you all so much!" I just wished for this fee stay when I heard other voices. I looked behind Clem and saw Colin, Christa, Omid, Emma and Duck.

Colin: "Clementine! Laura!" They ran over to us. After catching up with everyone, Christa asked if I wanted to hold Emma. The only time I held her was after she was born. Almost 2 years ago.

Omid: "Laura, you're forgetting you were the one who caught her. You helped her and Christa, when we weren't there." I smiled slightly and held out my arms. Christa placed her in them and I stared at this small little life. She was having to grow up in this nightmare. I was hoping this whole thing would end before she able to be aware of all this. She looks up at me, looking like she was about to cy, but instead reaches up and grabs a loose strand of my hair. She tugs on it, not enough to where it would hurt. I looked around and realized where we were.

Me: "We aren't to far from where me the group I've been with have been staying." The others asked me about and I explained that I would get to it when we got back. "Also, guys. There are some people after them, me included." They seemed worried about it. "We need to hurry back. I've been gone a whole day so I can only assume that most of them are out looking for me." I helped them all climb the staircase that was broken, so you needed to jump to get on the higher ground. We walked a ways and I knew we were close. I had noticed Clementine was staggering a little. "Sis, are you alright?" She gripped her arm. She rolled up the sleeve and revealed her arm was cut open.

Clementine: "So that's what it was..."

Duck: "What happened?"

Clementine: "When I jumped in the river, I must have cut my arm on a rock."

Me: "There's a doctor in my group. He'll be able to help." I helped Clementine walk, when Emma started to cry.

Christa: "Hush Emma, honey. Hush." I noticed Walkers were starting to close around us. Then one fell on top of Clementine.

Me: "Clem!" I ran get it off her, when an arrow hit it. I looked to see Luke and Pete. "Luke! Pete!" They got rid of 3 other Walkers.

Pete: "I'm out! Grab her and let's get out of here!" Luke picked Clementine up and we ran farther down the path. After a bit we stopped.

Luke: "I think were good." Both of them looked at Clementine. "Laura, who are these guys?"

Me: "They're the people from my original group. The ones I always talked about."

Pete: "Glad we can finally meet them."

Omid: "I'm Omid, this is my wife Christa, our son Colin, our daughter Emma, Duck and Clementine."

Luke: "Nice to meet you all. I'm Luke and this is Pete." Everyone was getting along great until Luke saw the scratch on Clementine's arm. "Oh shit!" He dropped and she hit the ground with thud. "She's...she's bit!"

Colin: "No she's not!" Everyone began arguing about it. Finally, Pete decided that Clem wasn't bit. We started to walk back and I was supporting Clem the best I could.

Luke: "Laura, I don't like the idea of you carrying a bit person."

Me: "She not Luke!" He still had a worried look on his face. Soon the cabin came into view.

Clementine: "I can walk Laura." I only let go of her slightly, but she fell to the ground.

Luke: "Aw shit!"

* * *

Clementine's Pov

My head was throbbing. I could hear muffled voices. I opened my eyes to see Pete and several other people. I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Me: "I need a doc-" A rifle went off next to me, then they all looked at me.

Pete: "Keep your finger off the trigger, boy!" Pete took the gun from him. Luke and the others ran outside.

Luke: "Whoa! Whoa! What the fuck?"

Woman: "You idiot! Every lurker for 5 miles probably heard that."

Man: "You're the one telling me to fuckin' shoot her!"

Man 2: "Everybody just calm down for a second!"

Laura: "Clem, are you alright? Where's Carlos?" The man named Carlos look at my arm. Then they decided to lock me in shed to see if I turned in the morning. As they walked me to the shed, Laura followed us.

Man: "Laura, what are you doing?"

Laura: "You're putting me in there with her."

Luke: "Laura, I don't think-"

Laura: "You guys no longer have a say on what I do or say. You're either putting me in there with her or she's going in the house. There's no third choice." They both looked at her. She grabbed my hand and walked into the shed. Luke had a sad look on his face as he closed the shed.


	4. Reliving Past Experiences

My Pov

We were in the shed and I could faintly hear Nick arguing with Luke. Then their voices faded. I saw Clementine pacing back and forth.

Me: "Don't worry Clem." I opened up the tackle box and found my emergency supplies still in here. I took out a bottle of peroxide, bandages, a cotton ball, and a needle. I saw some fish line and realized it would have to replace the thread. "Okay Clementine. Just tell me what to do first."

Clementine: "Clean it out first. I'll try to stay still." I took off the cap, put the cotton ball over the opening, tilted the bottle and re-screwed the cap on. I carefully moved the ball over the wound, with Clem hissing a little at the sting. It started to foam, which was good. "Laura, I'll stitch myself up."

Me: "I don't want you to torture yourself."

Clementine: "Don't worry. Christa's showed me how to do this." I handed the line and needle to her and practically covered my ears so I wouldn't be tortured by her screams. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to see she was done and was about to pass out.

Me: "Okay. Just need bandage it and you'll alright." I wrapped the bandages around the wound tight enough to hold the stitches in place, but not to where it would squeeze her wrist.

Clementine: "What now?"

Me: "Just wait I guess." We both sat on the floor and waited.

Clementine: "How are you alive?" I looked at her kind of funny. "When those Walkers attacked and you got separated, There was a huge pool of blood and your jacket was torn to shreds."

Me: "Oh, well. A Walker grabbed me and ripped my jacket off. I managed to get some of them before I ran. I was alone for 2 months when 2 men named Noah and Troy found me. They took me back to their community and for awhile, it was good. It turned out that Noah, his wife Bonnie were my uncle and aunt on Daddy's side and I have a cousin who could be my twin. I also made friends with all of the people from their group." I told her how after several months Luke and the leader, a man named William Carver began having disputes on how the community should be run, which lead to all of us escaping and finding the cabin.

Clementine: "You've been through a lot. You even found out you have an uncle, aunt and twin cousin." I smiled a little.

Me: "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that they hate me since I ran away." Just then, we heard scratching on the side of the shed. Then a plank covering a corner of the shed fell off and a Walker crawled in. It grabbed my leg and started pulling me. Clem used a rake to push it off and impaled it on the anchor that was hanging on a rack. I saw a hammer laying on the bench. "Clem here!" She grabbed it and bashed the Walker in the head 4 times. Luke had opened the door and after in few seconds of explanation, Clementine was allowed to come inside.

* * *

Clementine's Pov

Carlos had finally cleared the fact that I wasn't bitten. Nick had apologized and I forgave him. Luke brought each of us a bowl of oatmeal.

Luke: "So, where are all y'all headed?"

Christa: "We're heading north to Wellington."

Duck: "We've heard a lot of people are going there."

Luke: "How have all of you made it this far?"

Omid: "We'd probably have you up all night telling you."

Laura: "Well, I told them a good portion of our whole adventure, so it might not take long." After some more talking, everyone turned in for the night.

* * *

_Morning  
_

* * *

My Pov

Me, Clementine, Pete and Nick decided to check the fish traps and hopefully we would have fish for dinner. I had it once and it was delicious. Nick had stopped a little ways back, so we kept going.

Pete: "Anyone teach you and the boys to shoot? By that I mean taught proper."

Clementine: "Yeah, just not with a rifle."

Pete: "That make sense. Less kick. This thing would probably knock the 4 of you on your asses." Pete began telling us about the time when he took Nick hunting one time.

Nick: "Hey!" Nick had caught back up with us. "Why didn't you wait?"

Pete: "You want us standing around while you piss on a tree? You know where the river, boy." Pete went on to say when grabbed the gun from Nick, it went off and he was almost shot in the gut.

Nick: "What're goin' tellin' them this shit for?" We turned around.

Pete: "Cause you almost blew Laura's sister face off yesterday. Seems relevant. Tryin' to let them both know it's nothin' personal with you."

Nick: "Why are you always giving me a hard time?"

Pete: "Because you're always givin' everyone else a hard time."

Nick: "I apologized already. She accepted."

Pete: "Ok, well I didn't know that."

Clementine: "It's fine. He apologized." Nick stormed off to the river.

Pete: "There are times when you have to play a role...even if the people you love hate you for it."

Me: "You should tell him that Pete." He seemed to take that into consideration.

Nick: "UNCLE PETE!" We ran to the riverfront and what we saw was a good example of carnage.

Pete: "Jesus, Mary and Joseph." There had to have been about 8 bodies. Each of them were full of holes from bullets. Me and Pete went to a different part to see if anyone was still alive. I was looking at a body when- "ARRGGHHH! I saw a Walker crawling towards Pete, but he shot it.

Nick: "Uncle Pete!"

Pete: "I'm fine! Just...just lost my footing! Dammit...god-dammit!" That's when I saw it. He had been bitten. Then Walkers started coming out of nowhere.

Clementine: "Laura, stay with Pete and run!" I was about to ask why, when I remembered. I saved Lee somehow. Maybe I could save Pete too. We ran while Nick and Clem ran in the other direction. My only hope was they'd be okay.


	5. A House Divided

Name: Laura Jacobs

* * *

Ethnicity: Caucasian-American

* * *

Age: 8

* * *

Gender: Female

* * *

Looks: Dark brown hair to elbows and slightly tan.

* * *

Height: Same as All That Remains

* * *

Outfit: Same as All That Remains

* * *

Relations: Carley [Mother, unknown], Doug [Father, unknown], unborn/possibly born brother/sister[unknown], Clementine [Foster sister], Ben Paul [Surrogate brother, deceased], Group [Family, unknown], Colin [Crush/Boyfriend], Felicity [Stuffed rabbit], Sarah[surrogate sister], Noah Jacobs[Uncle], Bonnie Jacobs[Aunt], Aria Jacobs[Cousin/Twin].

* * *

Recap: Laura is reunited with the part of her group she had been with after almost a year and a half. When they and the people she's been meet, they mistake a scratch on Clementine's arm for a Walker bite and lock her and Laura[due to her argument]. Laura uses her supplies and after killing Walker in the shed, Clementine's allowed inside. The next morning the girls, Pete and Nick all go fishing, only to find many corpses from a mass shooting. They are then ambushed by Walkers and Laura flees with Pete, while Clementine flees with Nick in opposite directions.


	6. 2 Parts of a Conflict

Clementine's Pov

Me and Nick had found a small shed and ran inside. The Walkers who followed us were banging on the door, trying to get in.

Me: "Nick! Find something!" He moved from the door and I had to hold the doors closed myself. Then he jammed a crate up against the doors. That seemed to be enough to keep them from busting to doors open. Nick sat down in a chair. "Don't worry. Pete and Laura will be okay."

Nick: "Why did you tell her to stay with my uncle?"

Me: "He was bit, but Laura can save him."

Nick: "What? The hell she can!"

Me: "She will! You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but he'll be okay." Nick didn't look so sure. I looked around and found jars filled with something.

Nick: "Let me see one of those." I handed him one of the jars. He unscrewed the lid and drank what was inside. "Whiskey."

Me: "What do we do now?"

Nick: "The fuck if I know. We wait, I guess." I slid off my backpack and sat down. As I closed my eyes, I couldn't help but hope that Laura and Pete were okay.

My Pov

Me and Pete were hiding in a cigarette truck. Walkers were banging on the doors. Pete locked and I could only hope it would hold.

Pete: "Well, they shouldn't be able to get through that. On the downside, we can't get through them." Pete sat down. My eyes turned to his bite. "What are you lookin' at?"

Me: "What are you going to do Pete?"

Pete: "Hand me that there." I looked to see a hacksaw. I picked it up and handed it to him. He was about to saw off his leg, but instead threw the saw aside. :I'd bleed out like a stuffed pig. What are you gonna do, carry me outta here on your back? Hell. Just... Just give me a minute"

Me: "Try and rest up." I looked around for anything and nothing useful. I looked through my bag and I found a vial tube with pink liquid in it. I remember I took a syringe with Walker blood and put a drop of my own blood in it. The blood had turned pink. I had used it on 2 other people who were bit and their bites had disappeared. I had to use this to save Pete. I walked back over to him.

Pete: "What is that?"

Me: "Something that will save you. Just hold still." I took out the eye-dropper lid and squeezed the top. A small drop of pink liquid landed on the bit. It spread, then it began to make a sizzle sound and then the bite shrank until it was gone.

Pete: "Holy shit..." He went to stand, but I stopped him.

Me: "Your leg's going to be numb so we need to wait until feeling goes back into it."

Pete: "Alright. You rest up." I laid down and closed my eyes.

* * *

Clementine's Pov

I woke up to sound of shattering glass. I looked around and realized it was night. Then I saw Nick throwing the jars of whiskey at the wall. The Walkers outside were going hear him. I walked over to him.

Me: "Stop!" He threw one more jar before picking up another one.

Nick: "I had to kill my mom." I looked at him, remembering seeing my parents as Walkers. "That sounds weird when I say it out loud, huh?" Nick told me how he and Luke went into a business that ended after 6 months. He wished he could be like Luke.

Me: "We need to get out of here!" He stood up and we went outside. I started to run, while Nick drew the Walkers towards him. I hoped that he would be okay. 

* * *

My Pov

I opened my eyes to feel someone shaking me. I looked up to see Pete.

Pete: "Laura, it's late. We need to head back." I woke up and grabbed my things. We looked out the crack of the doors. "Ready?" I nodded. We burst through the doors and started running as fast as we could.


	7. Close Call & Escape

_Morning_

* * *

Me and Pete were nearly there when we ran into Carlos and Rebecca.

Rebecca: "Pete! Laura!"

Carlos: "Thank God you're both safe! Clementine's back at the house, but we're going to look for Nick."

Pete: "I'm going too. Laura head back to the cabin." I nodded. I went in through the kitchen door and ran into Duck.

Duck: "Laura! Guys, Laura's back!" Clem, Colin, Omid, and Christa, holding Emma came into the kitchen.

Omid: "Glad to see you made it back alright."

Me: "Me too." Me and Clem went upstairs. We opened the door only to see a flash. Sarah had taken our picture.

Billy: "Sarah found in a chest."

Sarah: "Take a picture of us."

Me: "Okay." Billy wrapped an arm around Sarah'sback and she wrapped both arms around his waist. Like a married couple. I tookthe picture and showed it to them and Clem.

Clementine:"Neat."

Sarah: "What's wrong? Um, where's my dad?"

Billy:"And where's Aunt Rebecca?" Me and Clem looked at each other.

Clementine: "You both should know what's going on."

Billy: "What happened?"

Me: "We each got attacked byWalkers. Pete's okay, but Nick's missing."

Sarah: "Oh my gosh." Sarah sat down and was breathing a little faster than normal. Billy rubbed herback.

Billy: "Just breathe slowly Sarah." Colin came into the room.

Colin: "Someone's downstairs." We all walked down stairs. Sarah started to panic even more.

Sarah: "Guys, I think me, Billy and  
Laura know him." I wondered what she met. Then I heard the person's  
voice.

Man: "Hello?" Oh my God. It was  
**him**!

Me: "Guys, that's Carver! We can't let him know we're here!" Sarah and Billy ran upstairs and I ran to the empty space. I closed the door and saw a trapdoor. I managed to open it and it lead underneath them house. I hid under the floor, hearing him walking all over the cabin. When his footsteps faded, I though he was gone, but I faintly heard them farther up. Soon after, I heard the door open and shut.

Duck: "Laura. it's safe." I came out of hiding, as did Billy and Sarah. Soon everyone came back and we all left soon afterwards. We found Nick alive and began the 5 day walk to the mountains.

* * *

_5 Days Later_

* * *

We were tired, hungry and thirsty, but we finally reached the bridge. I had been carrying Emma for the past 3 or 4 hours[I really don't know how long]. She chewing on a teething ring we had manage to find for her. We took a rest, while Clem looked around with her binoculars. There was a station across the bridge. Me, Clem, Duck, Colin and Luke decided to go across. I handed Emma to Omid before catching up to the others.

Clementine: "Why is Carver chasing you guys?"

Luke: "What is the one important thing in the world now? The thing everyone wants."

Colin: "Food?"

Luke: "Well that, but something else."

Duck: "Safety."

Luke: "The thing more important than those 2 others."

Me: "Family."

Luke: "Yeah. It's hard to make it in this world without people you trust." We spotted Walkers blocking the way. All, but one of them were on the ground.

Me: "We can take them."

Colin: "It'd be best if Luke take the big one and we take the small ones."

Luke: "Yeah. Go." Colin stabbed one with his pocket knife, Duck knocked the top half of one's head off with his bat, I cut into one's neck with a screwdriver I had and Clem slammed her hammer into the top of the other's skull. Luke sliced the others head off. Clementine jerked on the hammer, trying to dislodged it from the skull. "Go ahead. Give it a good pull, it should come free."

Clementine: "I know. I've done this before, remember? In a shed?" Luke got that regretful look. And he should. I was still mad about that. We started to go across the bridge only to run into 3 more Walkers. Luke went to get rid of one, but the wood of the bridge broke and Luke was stuck.

Me: "Luke!"

Luke: "Kids! I'm okay, I just... I'm stuck."

Colin: "We can't reach you."

Luke: "We'll figure something out. Behind you!"

Me: "Oh, hell..." Me and Duck took one of the Walkers down while Clem and Colin took the other. Clementine found a pole. She first used it to kill the Walker, then gave to Luke, who used it to help himself up. After take a second to breathe. We were halfway across when Luke stopped us. What was it now. We looked and saw something worse than a Walker. A living person with a rifle.

Luke: "Y'll see him?" The man was slowly walking towards us.

Clementine: "Yeah."

Luke: "Just play it cool. And Laura, you and others do the talking."

Me: "What!? Why us?"

Luke: "'Cause I don't want to get into a fight. You really think he'd shoot little kids?"

Me: "What should we say?"

Colin: "Just ask directions Laura." The man stopped walking.

Man: "Well, who are you?"

Me: "I'm Laura. This is my sister Clementine, Duck, Colin and Luke."

Man: "Laura, Clementine, Duck, Colin and Luke." He moved closer to where I could somewhat make out his face. "Huh. You don't look like assholes. Are you assholes?"

Me: "We're just people." He finally got close enough to where we could see him. "You folks heading north like everyone else?"

Luke: " 'Everyone else?' "

Man: "I see at least a group a day go by here. It's like a great migration of the dazed and confused." I knew it would be stupid for me to ask, but I needed to.

Me: "Have... Have you seen any people by the names of Lee, Carley, Doug, Katjaa and Kenny?" The man looked at me funny.

Man: "Yeah, in fact they're with me and family." This had to be fake.

Clementine: "Really?!"

Man: "Yeah. They've been with me, my daughter and partner for several weeks. We live in that ski lodge up there."

Duck: "Let's get everyone and head up there."

Luke: "Whoa! Whoa! Guys, hold on. How do we know that you aren't lying?"

Me: "Luke!"

Man: It's fine. I understand that... What the fuck, man?" We turned to see Nick running towards us.

Luke: "What the hell is he doing?" Nick and the man raised their rifles at each other. "Nick! No!" What happened next was me clearly acting on instinct. I tackle the man to the ground as Nick fired. I felt a sting of pain in my neck. The last thing I could hear was yelling before my vision went black.

* * *

Now if you're wondering why Laura passed out from a graze to the neck, think about this. It's possible she could passed out for a combination of the wound, hunger and thirst.


	8. Tearful Reunion

My Pov

I felt so much pain in my head. I felt something cold and wet touch my neck, followed by a slight sting. I opened my eyes to see a little girl next me. She looked no older than 4 or 5.

Me: "Who are you?" My voice couldn't have been higher than a raspy whisper. She looked at me as she put a bandage on my neck.

Girl: "I'm Jessa. My daddy Matthew brought you in. He's outside right now talking with your people." I sat up, then regretted doing so. It felt like I had an anchor on my neck. "After you saved my daddy from getting shot, you fell and hit your head on the bridge rail." That explains it.

Me: "Thanks for helping me Jessa." She gave me a long drink of water. It was like liquid gold flowing down my dry throat. She helped me walk since I really couldn't walk the well due to my head injury. We walked outside and everyone gathered around me.

Colin: "Are you okay?"

Me: "I think so... Can we head up to the lodge please? I really want to see my parents."

Matthew: "If you think you can make it." We started up to the ski lodge. It was close to nightfall when we got there. Matthew had gone in to explain everything. Me, Colin, Duck, Christa and Omid all waited while Clem looked to see anything.

Clementine: "Guys, I see 2 lights near the bridge." Great. Then we heard everyone arguing. Clementine came down from the lift and we slowly started going up the small staircase.

Luke: "Listen, everyone, just stay calm."

Woman: "Who are you?! Are you trying to rob us?"

Rebecca: "Excuse me, honey, but do I look like a fucking thief?"

Woman 2: "How are we suppose to know you're not here to hurt us?"

Man: "What do you people want?"

Man 2: "Just explain why you're here!"

Man 3: "Everyone calm down."

Pete: "All of _you_ calm down!"

Woman 3: "Please just go away and leave us all alone!"

Carlos: "Sarah, Billy, stay behind us."

Man 3: "Just tell us who you are."

Alvin: "We ain't here to rob nobody. Put the gun down man."

Man 4: "Fuck that!"

Luke: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa."

Woman: "Please just do as they say." We got through and I couldn't believe it. My parents were here, with Lee, Kenny and Katjaa and Mommy was holding a baby. It was quick glance, but then each of them made eye-contact with us. Me, Clem and Duck pushed our way through.

Duck: "Mom?! Dad?!"

Clementine: "Lee?!"

Me: "Mommy?! Daddy?!"

Luke: "Wait, you know these people?"

Katjaa & Kenny: "Duck?"

Lee: "Clementine?"

Mommy & Daddy: "Laura?!" We each ran and hugged them, only to be hugged in return. Then they knelt down to our levels. Mommy stroked my cheek with her free hand.

Man 3: "I'll take that as a yes."

Katjaa: "Christa! Omid! Colin! The 3 of you are here too!" They came forward.

Kenny: "These people with all of you?" We nodded. "We can talk inside." We all went inside.

Mommy: "Laura, do you want to hold your brother?" I eagerly nodded yes. She handed him to me and I cradled him as we walked inside. He looked just like Daddy, but he had Mommy's pretty eyes. He cooed at me and I took ahold of one of his tiny hands.

Me: "What's his name?"

Daddy: "Michael." Michael, the same name as my first brother.

Me: "It's perfect. He's perfect." We all got inside and everyone managed to get settled. The lodge had a warm, happy and safe aura about. Me, my baby brother and parents sat near the fire. Mommy's hair was now slightly past her shoulders. She was wearing a magenta long-sleeved shirt under a dark lavender coat, brown pants and shoes. Daddy's hair was only slightly longer and he looked thinner. He was wearing a navy long-sleeved shirt under a grey jacket, black jeans and brown boots. Everyone else joined us.

Katjaa: "Where's Ben?" I got the sad look.

Duck: "He died trying to save us." Omid recounted the whole story.

Mommy: "Oh sweetheart..." She hugged me and just nuzzled my face in her arm. Lee had introduced Matthew's partner Walter and his girlfriend Sarita. I could tell Clem liked Sarita right off and I was happy for her and Lee. We all sat down to eat. Being with my old group again, eating a hot meal... It felt like a real home. I hoped that it could stay like this, where everyone was happy, laughing and smiling. But I knew better. It only takes one person to screw it up for everyone.


End file.
